Kaz
"Don't get in my way." ~ Kaz, one of his introductory lines Kaz is one of the four main characters in Crystal Story II: War of the Shattered Sky. He is the Demon prince of Necropolis and a powerful wielder of his cleaving scythe. When the main characters first encounter him, he appears to have been unconscious likely after being overthrown by Rita and Sylandra. He is so enraged after being exiled, that he goes as far as to even attack the party, but calms down later. Character Info A dark, mysterious Demon with an unknown past. He joins the party with his own agenda in mind. Can he be trusted? Appearance Kaz is depicted as a middle-aged lilac-skinned demon with a regal appearance. His head has dark purple hair, two horns on his forehead, pointed ears, and gray pupils. He wears a dark blue tunic and is protected with armor on his shoulders, lower arms, wrist and upper chest. A blood red cape is attached to the base of his neck by his breastplate. He wears dark gray trousers and armored boots. Personality Although he extremely resents forcing himself to join with D's group for the sake of vanquishing Rita and Sylandra at first, it is noticeable that he does seem to grow a bond with the party as the story progresses with him finally getting along with them near the end of the story. Weapons Kaz uses Scythes and his starting weapon the Deathscythe, which focuses on attack. His weapon skills are Rend, Hurricane, and Death's Gate. Starting Skills Kaz is the only party member that does not join with a level I class already selected. In-battle quotes "Just according to the plan!"-when using a charged attack "This world is mine!"-''when using a charged attack ''"Now you'll see my true power!"-''when using a charged attack ''"Your end is near!" "Well, why don't you stop bumping into them?"-in response to D "Huh? That's all you had?"-after winning "Keep up!"- when powering up or healing an ally "Come on, keep up!"- when powering up or healing an ally "I don't need luck."-in response to Mari "Prepare yourself!" "No!"-''responding to D ''"Don't get in my way!" "This one's mine!" "I was just getting started."-after winning "Thanks...I guess."-getting powered or healed "I guess I should be thankful."-getting powered or healed "Didn't really put up much of a fight."-after winning "You cannot hold!" "Don't underestimate me!" Trivia * He appears to be loosely based off of Magus the Fiendlord from Chrono Trigger. * After Sylandra is defeated, Kaz visits Orrora with the rest of the party. Although he claims he just respects Orrora, Lina suspects otherwise, pointing out his blushing in front of Orrora. * He may be fond of Mari and try to look cool for her, like in the bridge scene where Mari says "It's scary" (or he might just be a bit of a show-off). *He is the only customizable character that the player has to fight against, before becoming a member of the party. (The non-customizable character was Reuben). *The Scythe on his picture is a level IV Scythe. *According to the given storyline, Kaz is possibly the oldest character in the party, for being one of the keepers of Necropolis within an untold duration of time. He's also significantly taller than the other members in the party. *During development, as seen in this video, Kaz had the name "Kazmael". The files that listed his sounds effects have the initial: "a" as opposed to the first letter of each of the party member's names. Gallery 383.png|Kaz's cutscene sprite KazFullBodyRender.png|Kaz-Full Body Render (Rendered and Lightened from Steam Wallpaper) DEMON.png|Kaz's in-battle sprite Kaz by izumi nyu-d9ex2tt.png|Kaz - Full Body (Izumi-nyu / DeviantART) Kaz and D Full Body.jpg|Kaz and D's full body (Steam Wallpaper) KazMariWallpaperAlt.jpg|Kaz and Mari's full body (Alt Steam Wallpaper, high quality) Expressions KazDisappointed.png KazStressed.png KazMad.png KazANgry.png KazSmile.png Category:Characters Category:Demons